Fading
by EverKnightAngel
Summary: Despite what he leads the world to believe Prussia knows he's not going to make it through the next century. After the second world war his status as a nation was stripped from him and slowly ever so slowly his energy has been seeping away to nothing until he will be little more than a shell devoid of life. Danger however stands in his path. Mother Nature has other ideas.
1. Prologue

**A/N: HI!**

**First Hetalia FanFic. Anyway hope you enjoy. The prologue I will admit isn't the best but, hey I thought it added something. **

**-Angel**

Prologue

Talking to Gravestones

February 25th 2013

"_You know bruder, someday I'll finally disappear"_ Ludwig Bellschmitt otherwise known as Germany tried desperately to shake the deadly serious tone of his older brothers voice out of his head as he looked down at the gravestone with sad, distant eyes. The image of the subdued almost fearful scarlet orbs of his brother was burned into the Germanic nations mind as the words kept bouncing around in his conscience.

"_But that will take a long time won't it. You still exist as east Germany Gilbert"_ The blonde man's grip tightened on the stem of the single cornflower blue rose he had bought with him the thorns digging into his work-hardened palm drawing tiny trickling streams of warm crimson blood. The Germanic nation glanced at his hand for a moment studying the tiny streams as they pooled in various places on his palm. _His eyes they were this colour. _It only took that much for the German to be lost in his thoughts again.

"Those words couldn't have been more of a lie. It wasn't long after that you got sick Bruder" Ludwig murmured. Pale sky blue eyes wandered over the gravestone he spoke to reading again and again the words carved into the polished marble;

_**Gilbert Bellschmitt**_

_**18**__**th**__** January 1100 – February 25**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Kingdom of Prussia**_

"_Last time I checked you weren't the optimistic one west." _Prussia's eyes seemed to bore into the very core of his being as Germany yet again tried to shake the memory from his over-crowded mind. In years gone by Germany would have never thought about spending days talking to gravestones, now it appeared to be a regular hobby. As much as it hurt him to admit it, he missed the guidance of his older brother. Even if Gilbert had been a world-class lunatic, literally world class that is.

"You were right about that at least." Germany murmured as he pulled the collar of his thick fur-lined winter coat up further around his neck as the cold late February-wind bit hungrily into any skin that remained exposed to it's bitter wrath.

"_I'm correct about most thing aren't I, West." _A sad smile crossed Ludwig's lips for a moment as he remembered the single statement spoken all-too-often, accompanied without fail by Prussia's trademark grin and strange cackling laugh.

"It's hard to believe it's already been a year" The German's words were barely above a whisper as he knelt before the headstone the profusely polished marble glistening under a thin layer of ice. His boots crunched lightly in the thick layer of snow covering the frost-bitten ground. The land was still clutched in the vice-like grips of late winter despite the fact that spring was soon to come.

Germany sighed reaching forward letting the tips of his gloved fingers brush the frozen rock for mere moments before he placed the single flower into the soft snow. The pale blue rose sat in the snow looking fragile and weak against the harsh elements.

"_Don't leave it in the snow west I don't need anymore physical reminders that I can't fill your life with my awesome presence" _The cackling laugh yet again echoed in Ludwig's mind. He cringed slightly at the though that he was hearing his brothers voice in his head but decided it must have been normal enough after loosing someone one had known for so long and so well. Prussia had been his brother, advisor, irritation and fatherly figure all in one really even if the last one was very rare and always in very short doses.

The Germanic male found himself sighing again as he looked at the single rose studying it closely as if transfixed. Flowers strewn around the tombstones of those passed were the only signs of life in the barren graveyard. The trees stood completely bare of leaves snow and frost lightly coating their branches like icing sugar would a cake.

Ice coloured eyes wandered observing other grievers their faces solemn as they mourned the loss of those once loved. It amused him as to how many would come out in the snow to mourn. Maybe it was the loneliness that winter could bring taking over making many seek comfort in familiar names and voices, even when one such had been gone a long time.

Germany stood as a late season dusting of snow began to fall. It would do him no use to catch a cold now not when tensions between nations were high. Yet again he spared a glance at the gravestone taking in the elegantly curing shape and the carved letters in a script not unlike his own handwriting.

"_Go on west leave don't dwell"_ Prussia's voice yet again rang through his mind as he found his eyes transfixed on the rock. _"you don't want Italy to be worried right"_ Germany sighed again turning to leave black coat flying behind in the wind. He took a phew tentative steps boot clad feet sinking slightly into the fresh snow.

"Ichi lieb dich" Ludwig murmured as he looked back over his shoulder.

"_You to_" The familiar cackle of the silver haired male ran through his head again as he turned away leaving the gravestone behind. Meetings may have been the bane of his existence but he had yet another one to go to this time on country finances.

"I'll come back another time." With one last glance back over his shoulder at the stone Germany left, the last sign of him being boot prints left in the snow and even they were covered soon after by the fresh snowfall.

A**/N: So, What do you think?**

**Now I shalt go die in research about Prussian History. **

**Oh on a side note I'd like feedback.**

**K thanks bai**

**-EverKnightAngel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's chapter 1 although it requires going back in time to witness.**

**On a side note thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourites the last chapter**

**Also please read the A/N at the end of the chapter it contains important information.**

**-Angel**

* * *

Chapter 1

A meeting of sorts

_February 25__th__ 1947_

"As of this moment the kingdom of Prussia is officially dissolved, because I'm the hero." The American's overly cheerful voice rang through the meeting room. The rest of the nations just sighed or rolled their eyes at the hyperactive superpower. The rest just shot sympathetic looks at the silver haired man sitting at the very back of the room.

Said Germanic man was completely blank. All noise in the room had dropped off as soon as those very words were spoken. Numerous thoughts were running through his head as what America had said sunk in.

Effectively his land was going to split between multiple other countries some of which he was fine with others (AKA Russia) well he would rather not stay anywhere near them. In fact running for the hills would be a preferable option. None of his land even went to France or Spain. Well he could permanently live in his brother's basement. However the idea of staying with the overly strict German was not extraordinarily appealing.

_I've been effectively abolished for 15 years _was the only clear though he could find. This revelation only meant that his status as a nation personification was officially gone. Actually scratch that, would be taken away through a very particular ceremony later that day after the meeting finished. Being stripped of nation status effectively meant you have less than a century to live, go have fun while you still can. Not all of them made it an entire century though and often deaths wren painful. Prussia had been alive long enough to know that most died from debilitating illness or injury.

"Everyone, listen up." Gilbert was brought out of his musings by the stern voice of his younger brother bringing the entire room to attention. The blonde man stood tall at the head of the table hands placed down on the smooth birch-wood surface.

"The de-nationatisation will be performed at precisely 17:15 this afternoon and no earlier or later. It is expected that you will all be in attendance, attire is formal." The countries nodded a collective murmur of yeses and whatever's flying around the table along with content mumblings of pasta~ from a fast-asleep Italy. Gilbert still wondered how the honey-eyed nation managed to sleep so easily, frankly it nearly made his head cave in figuring out a solution.

"Let me speak Germany because I'm the hero." As per usual America chose the entirely wrong moment to interrupt. The young nation stood in front of the blackboard striking his classicality ridiculous hero's pose holding a burger in one hand a piece of chalk in the other. He smiled broadly light flashing off his freakishly white teeth. That was another thing that puzzled Prussia; how the American was so damn skinny despite the fact he ate a pile of McDonalds every day.

"You bloody git America sit down and be sensible." England nearly growled at the end of the sentence staring down his former charge. Half the room burst into fits of giggles, the rest decided they didn't have a death wish. England sent a venomous glare around the room.

The sound of a loud pounding on the large meeting table resonated around the room and all heads turned to the front. Germany stood looking more frustrated than before America had gotten in the way.

"All of you sit down and shut up! You are acting like children not nations." The blond man practically growled at the end of the sending an icy glare in the direction of America whilst slapping Italy upside the head to wake him up. Said brunette jumped about 5 feet in the air yelling something about pasta again.

Prussia sighed watching the ruckus with a mix or boredom and mild amusement. World meeting were certifiably boring and yet highly amusing at the same time as no one ever got anything done. The nation personifications were definitely one of the most dysfunctional families on earth, or was it the earth that was a dysfunctional family. He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. He'd miss the rest of the nations in the afterlife, if there was one to begin with.

Scarlet eyes flicked to the front of the room when Germany banged a fist on the table again trying to return order to the warring room. Everyone paused some in rather entertaining positions. The best was France and England who had paused with their hands around each other's throats America holding a burger in-between them striking another variant of the hero pose.

Germany sighed the sound reverberating around the room. The large male pinched the bridge of his nose to help the obviously forming headache before addressing the rather childish nations surrounding him.

"Meeting adjourned until further notice meet back here at 17:15 sharp for the de-nationalisation of the kingdom of Prussia. Now get out of my face." With that the Germanic man promptly sat down as the rest of the nations shot out of their chairs and left the room in a babbling, fighting mess.

Gilbert watched his brother leave after the rest had gone a tired Italy clinging to his arm. He trailed after a few minutes later. Leaving the meeting room meant another step closer to being stripped of immortality, another step closer to death. One final step closer to the world being seen in so much more colour than he had ever seen before. Knowing one is a dyeing man puts so many things into perspective. Now all he can do is wait.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading please favourite, follow and review it gives me motivation. **

**PLEASE READ! As of Monday 9th September i will be on a 3 week long school camp and therefore unable to update and possibly not able to write. After that updates will be every phew days for a couple of weeks before going to every 2 weeks during school. **

**Thanks for your understanding**

**-Angel**


End file.
